starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Batalha de Takodana
|conc = Campanha de AterraThe Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron Batalha de KestroStar Wars Battlefront II |next = Batalha da Base Starkiller |conflict = Guerra Primeira Ordem–Resistência |date = 34 DBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |place = Castelo de Maz Kanata, Takodana |result = *Vitória da Resistência ** A Resistência consegue BB-8 ** A Primeira Ordem abandona Takodana * Rey é capturada por Kylo Ren * O Castelo de Maz Kanata é destruído |side1 = * Primeira Ordem * Cavaleiros de Ren |side2 = * Resistência * Piratas |commanders1 = Kylo Ren |commanders2 = Comandante Poe Dameron |forces1=*1 Cavaleiro de Ren **Kylo Ren *MuitosStormtroopers da Primeira Ordem, includindo: **FN-417† **TK-338 *Ao menos um Stormtrooper de Controle de Multidão **FN-2199† *TIE/fo space superiority fighters *TIE/sf space superiority fighters *Ao menos 3 Transportes de Tropas Atmosférico *1 ''Upsilon''-class command shuttle **Lançadeira de Comando de Kylo Ren |forces2=*Diversos soldados da Resistência, incluindo: **BB-8 **Chewbacca **Poe Dameron **Finn **Rey **Han Solo *Caça T-70 X-wings **Esquadrão Azul *Muitos residentes do castelo, includindo: **Maz Kanata *Tropas da Resistências |casual1=*Muitos TIE/fo space superiority fighters *MuitosStormtroopers |casual2=*Perdas mínimas *Altas casualidades entre piratas |civilian = Muitos residentes do castelo de Kanata }} A Batalha de Takodana também conhecida como Batalha emTakodana, Confronto em Takodana, ou invasão de Takodana, foi uma batalha ocorrida logo após o Cataclismo de Hosnian durante os primeiros estágios da Guerra entre as forças da Primeira Ordem e da Resistência no planeta de Takodana. A Batalha Durante a batalha, o castelo de Maz Kanata foi atacado por stormtroopers de Kylo Ren e da Primeira Ordem depois que descobriram que o droide BB-8 estava no castelo. Voando com os Caça de superioridade espacial TIE/po e Transporte de Tropas Atmosférico, a Primeira Ordem rapidamente sitiou o castelo e destruiu, matando muitos de seus habitantes. BB-8 seguiu Rey para as florestas ao redor do castelo, e a Primeira Ordem não conseguiu localizar o droid até que um oficial stormtrooper relatou a Kylo Ren que o droide havia sido avistado na companhia de uma garota. Kylo Ren enviou stormtroopers para a floresta antes de ir para lá também, caçando Rey e eventualmente a encontrando. Assustada, Rey tentou atirar nele, mas Kylo Ren reagiu rapidamente. Ele desviou suas explosões com seu sabre de luz e começou a desarmar seu alvo com a Força. Kylo Ren procedeu a um canto e a capturou. Durante os combates no castelo, o FN-2199 armado com um equipamento de controle de tumulto chamou Finn. Ele chamou o ex-soldado de traidor e desafiou-o para uma briga. Os dois lutaram ao longo dos escombros dos castelos, e o Stormtrooper finalmente dominou Finn. FN-2199 foi impedido de matar Finn no entanto, quando ele foi baleado por Han Solo. Apesar de matar vários stormtroopers, Han Solo, Chewbacca e Finn foram forçados a se render. Os stormtroopers tinham problemas maiores para se preocupar, no entanto, como os caças de resistência X-wing da Resistência T-70 liderados pelo Comandante Poe Dameron logo chegaram para lutar contra a Primeira Ordem. Uma briga feroz seguiu-se e resultou na destruição de muitos TIEs da Primeira Ordem e na morte de muitos stormtroopers de rajadas de asa-delta. De volta à floresta, Kylo Ren foi notificado do ataque da Resistência por outro oficial da tropa de assalto, que lhe pediu para chamar mais tropas. Ren, no entanto, ordenou que a divisão da Primeira Ordem saísse, dizendo que eles já tinham o que procuravam. Enquanto a batalha se desenrolava sobre o castelo, as tropas remanescentes da Primeira Ordem embarcaram em seus navios e retiraram-se, levando a Rey capturada e inconsciente junto com eles. Aparições *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Parte II'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Stormtrooper'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Batalhas de Takodana Categoria:Batalhas do conflito Primeira Ordem-Resistência Categoria:Duelos